


Let's play a game

by Envyskitty



Category: American Horror Story: Cult
Genre: Challenges, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Intimidation, Mentions of Attempted Suicide, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Envyskitty/pseuds/Envyskitty
Summary: Kai has a new victim to play the pinky game with.
Relationships: Kai Anderson/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6
Collections: Kinktober 2020 - Beatabitch Girls





	Let's play a game

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for day 1 of Kinktober- Spanking  
> Not Beta'd  
> I only own Autumn everything else belongs to Ryan Murphy.

Winter looked at the staredown happening between her older brother Kai and her newest friend Autumn. The idiot she was related to had made a comment that if they found Summer and Spring they could make a cliche rock band, to whine about the state of the world. Autumn had hissed back that he could shove his fantasies up his ass. Kai’s eye twitched as he stood from the beaten-up couch in their basement. He towered over Autumn locking gazes with the girl expecting her to cower. Winter wasn’t one to make friends with weak women. 

With a scoff Winter left to get drinks for the group hoping a drink would bring peace to the tension in the air. As she reached the top step Winter heard the unmistakable question put forth by her brother, “want to play a game?” 

Autumn looked up into the dark eyes of the man who was just trying to intimidate her, his face now holding a smile she wasn’t altogether positive, wasn’t sadistic. Not one to back down from a challenge, Autumn shrugged her bare shoulders muttering a sure. Kai turned, leading her to a simple round wooden table with a chair on either side of it. Autumn sat down, her exposed back hitting the cool wood. She was wearing a low cut black halter top that tapered in a v to show off her hips, which were encased in skin-tight black jeans. 

She watched as the blue-haired man with his brown roots showing put his elbow on the table, his arm up to show his extended pinky finger. Autumn tried not to laugh as he motioned for her to copy him. Rolling her hazel eyes slightly she copied him, her pinky extended and waiting. 

“Once we make physical contact no lying is allowed, period. Just complete naked truth,” Kai instructed his voice dark with seriousness. 

With an eyebrow raised Autumn only hesitated a moment before hooking her finger with his. 

“What scares you the most?” Kai asked as he looked deep into Autumn's eyes, watching for any change.

“Men.”

Kai was surprised with her answer but could see she was telling the truth. Yet here she was alone with him and he couldn’t decide if he should feel insulted or not. He took the moment before voicing his next question as his eyes trailed over her. Even in the low light he could see the goosebumps on her skin, the tension in her body as if she was ready to claw his eyes out at any moment. Kai schooled his features trying to come off as empathetic. 

“What’s the most painful physical pain you’ve experienced?” 

“When I threw up most of the day after trying to kill myself two years ago,” Autumn answered.

“How did you try?” 

“Overdosing on pain pills,” she answered, rolling her shoulders slightly. 

Kai could see no marks on her like his sister had littering her arms. Still he could tell this woman had other ways of coping. Deciding to be bold he took a chance with his next question. 

“Have you ever been spanked?”

Autumn scoffed, “of course I have,” she stated simply, her will to keep playing the silly game waning. 

“Do you need to be spanked again? Something tells me you’re a naughty girl and need to be put in your place,” Kai growled the last part, his finger clutching the prone females as she tried to pull away. 

Taking a deep breath Autumn took a moment as she realized she wasn’t escaping Kai’s hold anytime soon. Her heart thumped loudly in her ears as her nerves felt on fire. Her panicked gaze searched Kai’s steadily. 

“Yes,” she said, simply deciding not to back down from the challenge. 

Unleashing her finger Kai got up from the table faster than Autumn expected, not giving her even a slight chance to escape. He towered over her once more before his hands reached out grabbing her waist hard as he pulled her up from the chair. With a hand gripping the back of her neck he pushed her to bend over the table before instructing her to take off her pants. His grip tightened as she hesitated a moment to long for his liking. 

“Defiant brat,” he hissed as he helped push her pants down to her ankles. “Count and thank me.”

“One, thank you Kai,” Autumn hissed through clenched teeth as he stung her flesh with his large pale hand. 

It continued, each strike harder than the last. Tears sprang to her eyes as he reached ten. Stopping for a moment she could feel his hand caressing her tender flesh. Her back stiffened as he traced a finger over her clothed slit. Humiliation built in her only to increase as she heard footsteps on the stairs. Struggling under Kai’s grip she tried to right herself. For a moment panic filled her as he pinned her in place, his other hand continuing it’s exploration between her legs. 

“Hey guys I got drinks,” Winter called out as she was half way down the stairs. 

Once at the bottom she raised an eyebrow as she saw her friend and brother sitting on the couch as if they hadn’t been about to attack each other when she left. Kai was absently chewing on a finger, his tongue darting to lick at it. Used to her brother's weirdness, Winter passed out the drinks and sat in the space between the two of them. 

“So did you two make peace?” Winter asked, turning to Autumn. 

The younger girl was zoned out, her arms covered in goosebumps. Winter pressed the hot drink to the girl's arm, startling her out of her head. Autumn shot her a sheepish smile as she took the drink from her friend before relaxing back into the couch. She could still feel the heat radiating off her ass as she sat, the pain doing nothing to abate the ache between her legs. 

“I think we have a nice understanding,” Kai answered his sister before sipping at his coffee.


End file.
